Over the last decade, owning and carrying a cell phone at all times has become necessary for most people in the United States. With the growing popularity of “smart phones,” such as the iPhone™ and Droid™, having instant access to one's phone for many has become vital in order to not only be able to answer or make calls, but also to respond to emails and text messages, to maintain a calendar, to take pictures, to listen to music, and to utilize any number of the hundreds of thousands of “apps” that are now available. Though for many cell phone users, these functions are a convenience, for equestrians, having ready access to a cell phone, smart phone or other small items, is a matter of safety.
There is inherent risk associated with horseback riding. If a rider falls while riding alone, he or she may be seriously injured. At times, riders may be out on trails far away from the stable and in some cases miles away from a house or town where an injured rider could find someone to help him or to call for help. Therefore, riders really should have their own cell phone, securely attached to their body, in order to have a means of calling for help or communicating with other riders when needed.
Traditional cell phone holders/carriers, such as a simple belt clip, conveniently attach to the waistband of an individual's pants, but because they usually only attach to the waistband at a single point, they tend to bounce, and in doing so, interfere with a rider's ability to move comfortably. Moreover, because of this weak attachment, they may even come off during routine, low-intensity riding, and in the event of a fall from a horse, the phone will almost certainly be knocked free and lost or damaged, making it unusable. Other holders that go through a person's belt loops at the waist, such as the “Smart Phone Pouch,” U.S. Pat. No. D676,232 (Manning), and other similar carriers are bulky, interfere with the rider's ability to move in the saddle, and would not be able to be used if a rider is trying to carry a phone discretely at a competition. Additionally, many of the aforementioned types of holders are not waterproof, which is important for riders, as they may be riding in rainy conditions or may have a fall into water (e.g. when crossing a stream). Holders that fasten to the rider's arm, such as U.S. Pat. No. D666,409 (Apple, Inc.), are uncomfortable to wear while riding because of the nature of arm use during the riding activity, are very hot when worn for long periods of time, and cannot be concealed under formal horse show attire. Similar style holders that attach to the rider's leg are at significant risk of being badly damaged or broken if a rider falls, and are often too small to fit a smart phone.
In addition, non-equestrians, including athletes, may also have the need to carry cell phones and other personal items during activities requiring prolonged movement. The activities of walkers, runners, hikers, cyclists, boaters, hang gliders, snow skiers, and others include prolonged movement where traditional carrying cases are undesirably insecure or inconvenient to wear during activity.